


The Lone Wolf

by Gi31, Strawberrymilkfairy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Best Friends, Character Turned Into Vampire, Depression, Education, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Imprinting (Twilight), Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Past Violence, Possible Character Death, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Trans Character, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gi31/pseuds/Gi31, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrymilkfairy/pseuds/Strawberrymilkfairy
Summary: After the events of the Twilight Series, Seth Clearwater finally gets the opportunity to continue with his education by going off to college. With everyone supporting him and encouraging him to leave his hometown to take time to grow and learn, Seth now has to figure out how the real life works while trying to hide his wolf side and avoiding any vampires he encounters! Meeting friends along the way, Seth gets himself into a whole new world full of fun, adventure, tragedy, pain, and maybe even some romance?!





	The Lone Wolf

     He could hear footsteps walk up the stairs, heading towards his room. While hoping the other man would give up and return downstairs so he could sleep, Seth knew that rising early was inevitable. He heard the door fly open, Jacob not caring how loud it was, and heard the disgruntled sigh he gave. Seth could hear the woosh of the pillow just before he was smacked on the face with it, and he reluctantly opened his eyes to stare at the man before him - who was clearly displeased.

     “You were supposed to be up an hour or two ago! Did you set your alarms like I told you to?” He shouts at the sleepy boy. Seth shrugs and struggles to sit upright, “I did set them, but I must’ve shut them off by accident.”

     “By accident my ass, you gotta get moving. You know how much stuff we have to load up - and it’s like a 4 hours drive!” He can tell that Jacob really isn’t too mad based on the small grin he wears.

     “It’s not that long, is it?” Seth’s eyes go wide with realization.  _I’ll be all alone!_  

     Jacob chuckles and sets the pillow down on Seth’s bed. “Sadly, it is. Don’t worry, it may seem far but it’s really not. And you know a bunch of us will visit whenever we can.”

     “Maybe I don’t have to go.” Seth states, looking up at Jacob, “I could wait a year, or just go online or something.” _Who needs school anyways?_

     Jacob frowns,” No, we’ve had this discussion Seth. You’re going. You haven’t much of a life let alone an education in the last few years, you didn’t even get to enjoy high school like a kid should! You deserve to go off to college and have fun, and learn new things and meet new people. Right?”

     Seth shrugs and moves his blankets, getting ready to stand up, “Do I need it though? What about our pack? What about you, you’re only a year older than me anyways so why aren’t you going off to college?” Just the thought of him being alone in a new and unfamiliar place made him uneasy.

     Jacob laughs off Seth’s question, “Because, I’m the head of our pack, so I need to stay and lead it - though there isn’t much of one for us anyways right now seeing as you and Leah are heading off. Also, you know I’m currently working with the Cullens to establish regulations for vampires in America, and I’ve got Ness as well. My path is already set it seems, I just don’t have time for it right now.” He looks questioningly at Seth, “Is this about Leah, or something else?”

     Seth stand and heads for the closet, finishing up the packing he started last night, “No, I mean I know I’ll miss her, especially since we’ve always been so close. But, she needs to find herself and her own life and get away from us all I think, if only for a while. Plus, before this all started she had big dreams to study and go to a university so I’m happy for her. I guess it’s just nerves. Not only because she’s going much farther than I thought, but it’s also that I’ve never really ever been away from this place, from all of you, you know?” He looked over at Jacob with genuine concern in his eyes, “I’m more worried about all of you.”

     Jacob smiled softly, “I can understand that. We all know how hard this will be on you, and I know that all you’ve known is killing vampires and protecting our people. But, this is time for you, think of it like a vacation from being a wolf all the time. Give Seth the human a chance for a while, huh?”

     “But won’t there be vampires in Seattle?” _I’ll have to fight them all on my own._

     Seth hears a chuckle, “Well sure, there’s plenty of vampires all over. But, that doesn’t mean you have to go killing them all whenever you please. You need to keep your shifting a secret, alright? You mustn't tell anyone, and if you discover any vampires just let them be. Odds are they’re just trying to blend in and live their life. If you notice anything weird or out of the ordinary in the big city, just call one of us and we can help.”

     Seth finishes putting his clothes into a tote, and the remaining hangers in a plastic bag. He then starts to change his clothes, “Yeah, I’ll be careful don’t you worry about that.”

     “Oh I won’t. The only thing I’m worried about is getting you and all of your stuff there on time. First, move-in, then we have your orientation tour. When’s the orientation again?”

     Seth reaches for his phone and checks his calendar, swiping up and down, “Mmm, 3 o’clock I think?” He hears some noises from downstairs and looks up from his mobile, “Is someone here?”

     “Edward’s downstairs helping me move some of the bigger things into the truck, he wanted to see you off today. You best get going so you can thank him properly!” Jacob gestures downstairs as he turns and exits the room.

     With a wide smile on his face Seth finishes dealing with his clothes and looks around at the semi-empty room. Most of his furniture remains as everyone was more than willing to buy or donate things to him for his dorm room. Everyone was so happy that he was going off to college that they all spoiled him a little (Everyone more than happy to, for Seth), and he was feeling the pressure to do well and impress everyone. He hoped he wouldn’t let them down…. 

     Shaky off his uneasiness, he regains focus and makes quick work of shoving the rest of his stuff into his remaining bags (most of it was downstairs anyways), and unplugging his game consoles and putting them away neatly. Having been used to irregular hours of going on patrol with the pack, his sleep schedule wasn’t too regular - thus one of the only hobbies he could manage to keep up with was video games. His PC, given to him for his last birthday from Edward, was already downstairs ready to go. _I’m really grateful that Edward came to help us, and that he and the rest have helped me so much. He’s like an older brother to me, like Jake is. I hope he visits me often._

     Edward donated to Seth’s video game collection from time to time, giving him the ones he found interesting over the years - it’s become something they both have in common and regularly discuss, often playing multiplayer together. As he does one last sweep of his room for items he may need, he reflects on Jacob’s words. _I’ll be careful. I’m always careful anyways. I can do this, it’s just college. If I can behead dozens of vampires without losing mine then I can definitely do this._

_How hard can it be?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry this first chapter is so short, I plan on making them longer in the future. I was just trying it out, and this was sort of my 'test run'!


End file.
